Babylon 5: Mind War
"Mind War" is the sixth episode of season one of the science fiction television series Babylon 5, and the seventh episode of the series overall. It was directed by Bruce Seth Green with a script written by J. Michael Straczynski. It first aired on PTEN on Wednesday, March 2nd, 1994. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Babylon 5 was created by J. Michael Straczynski. * This episode is included in the Babylon 5: The Complete Universe DVD boxset collection and disc two of the Babylon 5: The Complete First Season DVD collection. * This is the first appearance of Alfred Bester. Played by former Star Trek actor Walter Koenig, he makes twelve appearances in the series in total. Quotes * Alfred Bester: Since we bear a greater responsibility, we are afforded greater latitude, in the interest of efficiency. .... * Alfred Bester: That's a lie. * Jeffrey Sinclair: Yes, it is. What's your point? .... * Talia Winters: It's like staying in a hotel room where you can just hear the people talking next door. You can try and shut it out, but it's always there. The key is not to eavesdrop unless you're invited... casual thoughts are very easy to block, but strong emotions have a way of slipping through... Do you know what it's like when telepaths make love, commander? You drop every defense, and it's all mirrors, reflecting each others' feelings, deeper and deeper, until somewhere along the line your souls mix, and it's a feeling so profound it makes you hurt. It's the only moment in a telepath's life when you no longer hear the voices. .... * G'Kar: There are things in the universe billions of years older than either of our races. They are vast, timeless; and if they are aware of us at all, it is as little more than ants. And we have as much chance of communicating with them as an ant has with us. We know. We tried. And we've learned that we can either step out from underfoot or be stepped on. .... * Alfred Bester: You realize of course my superiors will believe none of this? * Jeffrey Sinclair: Yes, especially since in about an hour we'll have a small accident in data storage that'll erase the file you just saw. * Alfred Bester: So what do you suggest? * Michael Garibaldi: Something close to the truth: That Ironheart's ship escaped Babylon 5 but exploded before it could enter the jumpgate. * Alfred Bester: And if I refuse? * Jeffrey Sinclair: Then my report will mention how you lied to us, endangered the station and through your interference caused the death of your fellow Psi Cop. * Alfred Bester: Not much of a choice. Is it? * Jeffrey Sinclair: It gets better: Your report will indicate that Talia Winters was not responsible for her actions in helping Ironheart, that she was under his mental control and should not be penalized for her actions. * Alfred Bester: That's a lie. * Jeffrey Sinclair: Yes, it is. What's your point? * Michael Garibaldi: There's a transport leaving for Earth in 20 minutes, Mister Bester. Be on it. See also External Links * * * * * * Category:1994/Episodes